1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adjustable and retractable oxygen tube supply devices and, more particularly, to a telescoping, flexible, portable oxygen supply tube support stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an all too familiar hospital or extended care facility scene, the patient that requires oxygen or other similar gases, is often seen constantly fighting with the air tubing to keep it from becoming tangled or trapped when they move. Should the line become trapped under them or wrapped around an arm, the risk of the line becoming yanked away is great. Should the patient roll over while sleeping, the chances are even greater since they are not aware of it. If the mask becomes dislodged while sleeping, the patient is not afforded the medical benefits of the oxygen or gas. This may also present a constant worry to the patient, again resulting in a decrease of health. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which air tubing used with patients on oxygen or other gases, can be kept from becoming tangled or trapped while in a bed. The development of the Telescoping Flexible Oxygen Tube Support Stand fulfills this need.
Within the related art, numerous applications exist for devices allowing patients to undergo oxygen therapy employing tubular recoil mechanisms for entanglement prevention. However, these devices limit the mobility of the patient who is connected wearing an oxygen mask connected to the oxygen tubing. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by for providing a patient wearing an oxygen mask much greater mobility, such as when rolling over in bed, while preventing the oxygen hose from becoming entangled.
In the related art, the following patents disclose a patient ventilating apparatus with a flexible tubular catheter. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,048, issued in the name of Brodsky et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,876, issued in the name of Brodsky et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,511, issued in the name of Simmons et al. describes an adjustable medical tube retainer and nasal dilator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,808, issued in the name of Pierce discloses a retractable tubing reel device for an oxygen supply tank. U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,757, issued in the name of Edwards describes a headband for supporting a nasal oxygen administering tube. U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,026, issued in the name of Underwood discloses an intravascular tube assembly with separators preventing entanglement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,688, issued in the name of Payton describes an adjustable and movable headpiece for providing a nebulized oxygen-enriched fog. U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,639, issued in the name of Peterson et al. discloses a medical tube restraining device.
Consequently, the development of present invention fulfills these cited needs in a manner not otherwise addressed in the art. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention.